Overlord: Dark Legend
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: a young man, plagued by his sibling's finds a mysterious gauntlet on his 16th birthday. being re-written but the chapters i have now are permanent
1. Prologue

**This is the official prologue, i won't be changing it again.**

"Once upon a time in the land of Greenvale in castle Gromgard, a young lord was born. _Mind you, it was after the first lord and lady were born, but who gives two craps about them._

Anyway, as the years went by, the castle fell on hard times. The surrounding lands became blighted, the crops died, Halflings stole from the villages, bandits and wolves terrorized the countryside_. All in all pretty boring and disorganized chaos was spreading across the land. Nice to be a part of, but not when on the receiving end._

Eventually, the young lord's father, Duke Gromgard, got his lazy ass up and embarked on a fruitless quest to restore the fortunes of his land. And in his absence, Duchess Gromgard ran away with a strong, rich nobleman from a neighboring realm. _Pah! Worthless floosy!_ Needless to say, the Duke returned disgraced, without a fortune, and without a wife to comfort him.

_Honestly, if couldn't protect his assets in the first place, then why bother attaining more? It'll just get stolen again anyway! Oh, uh, ah-em._

Broken-hearted and consumed by his obsession to restore glory to Gromgard, he set out on another quest, leaving the young lord alone with his rather unpleasant older siblings, Lord Grenville and Lady Gerda...

And that is where we leave off for today."

"Awwww, why you stop?"

I look down at the minion who spoke up and throw the half eaten bug I was eating at his head, making the other's laugh at him.

"Because, you brainless halfwit, nothing else has happened yet! The little lordling just got the news of his father's departure."

"Ooooooohhh!"

The minions laugh and clap, obviously pleased with my story and then wander off to do other things. Mostly hunt down food, fuck, and wallow in their own filth. The usual. Now that I'm alone, I start to scheme. With his bumbling father gone, and left to the mercy of his siblings, the little lord will have a hard time coping. If my hunch is correct, and it usually is, then we will need him later.

I will have to go see him. I shuffle off to one of the many burrows we made and start climbing my way up to the castle. This particular one leads directly to the little lord's room. He should be going to bed soon.

I soon hear giggling and rustling behind me. I turn and see two minions following me. I continue on my way, not caring if they follow.

"Dad! Dad!"

I run up and grab on to his thin leg, clutching on to the loose fabric that hung around it. I feel his aged hand pat my head and I look back up at his greying face.

"Are you really going to leave us again?"

He smiles then pries me off. No! He can't!

"No! Don't leave! If you do, they will be in charge!"

"Gabrielle, they are your siblings. They will care for you in my absence."

"But-"

Father shakes his head and turns back around. I try to grab him again but Rollick picks me up and cradles me to his meaty shoulders.

"Now now, young master. The Duke must do this to keep you and everyone else in house and home."

I sigh and squirm out of his arms.

"I'm going to bed."

I storm off to my room and slam my door, trying to fight the tears. Why does Dad have to leave me with them? They just yell and make fun of me. Sometimes they throw rocks at me. Maybe I should just run away and live in a cave somewhere.

I make my way over to a small rickety bed and plop myself down on it. Who am I kidding, even if dad was here he wouldn't stop them from bullying me. If I was bigger and more powerful…I bet…they would be…sorry. Yeah, I would teach them a lesson.

I yawn and decide to stop resisting the sleep that was tugging at my eyes. I get up and undress, putting my clothes in my equally damaged dresser and cocoon myself in the sparse sheets.

"Hee Heee"

"He so cuute!"

I wake up, startled and I think delirious. There were little demons bouncing around my bed and dancing.

"Calm down, we don't wish to wake the others!"

I sit straight up to find strange creatures looking at me with glowing yellow eyes.

"W-who are you?"

I curse myself, why do I have to be so weak?

"I am Gnarl, your humble and loyal servant. You will no doubt have a lifetime of questions, young master, but I know what is in your blood. And on your 16th birthday you will have your answers. Evil always finds a way..."

I tilt my head, confused. Before I can open my mouth to ask what he meant, he suddenly disappears. I get up and look around, trying to find where he went. I soon give up and get back into bed, thinking about what he said. What will happen when I'm sixteen? I have servants?

Weariness soon takes over again and I slip away to my dreams once more.

I chuckle to myself as we shuffle back to the spawning pits. If I've got his age right, we have six years to prepare. First I will have to scrounge up that old suit of armor we saved.

I get back into the spawning pit and look at the minions who were still following me.

"Gather as many minions as you can, we are going to need to look for and prepare a few things. We will soon have a new master."


	2. Happy Birthday

*six years later*

I groggily open my eyes and get up to the sound of an asthmatic Rooster. He may be biting the dust but he still tried to piss us off every morning.

I yawn and stretch out my body before finally getting up and go to my dresser. As much as I like walking around in my knickers, society prefers that I, and everyone else, cover their genitals and nipples.

I take out my dark bluish grey-sleeved shirt with hood and blood red dress shirt and slip them on before taking out a pair of black pants and put them on as well. I then pull out a pair of grey leather gloves and slide them on along with my heavy brown boots. Before I pull the hood over my head, I tie a somewhat clean piece of cloth around my head. This way only my eyes show. Then I pull my hood up, completely hiding my body from others.

One could say I'm overdressed for the spring, but not a lot have seen me underneath the clothes. My dark skin and red eyes with no iris or pupils tend to freak people out more than my sense of style, even if I do look like a bandit. I look towards my door as I hear someone knock on it.

"Yes?"

One of the male servants open my door and looks around the room. When he spots me he smiles.

"Best get out here lord. There is a strange package for you in the kitchen. Oh, and happy birthday."

Oh yeah, it was my birthday. I will be sixteen today, and my father won't be here for it. The only one who probably gives a shit here was Rollick the cook, and maybe a few of the servants. They always looked out for me. He leaves, closing the door slightly behind him.

I sigh and then exit my room and head to the main hall. I wonder what's in the kitchen. I get into the sitting room and some of the other servants greet me and wish me a happy birthday. Not likely, not if Gerda and Grenville have any say in the matter.

"Ah, young lord!"

I look up to see Rollick standing there, holding his disgusting frying pan as usual. The thing is so encrusted with burnt and greasy food, I doubt that he has ever cleaned the thing. Not that it really matters, his food has always been good.

"What is it Rollick? You rarely come out of that kitchen, what's the occasion?"

He scoffs and waves the pan around a bit, almost hitting one of the female servants in the shoulder. He gets flustered and apologizes before turning his pugging face back to me.

"It's yer birthday Lord! Yer of age now, I'd say that was a very special occation. So I decided to make you a nice pumpkin cake! Bet ye'll like that!"

I chuckle and shake my head, Rollick has always been good to me. Out of all of the other servant's, I'd say he was the one I'm closest to.

"Ah, as I'm sure you know, there's also a package fer ya in the kitchen. Let's go see what it is eh?"

I nod and we leave the sitting room to go into the great hall. We pass by my sibling's portraits when I hear shouting. I look up and notice Gerda "talking" to Grenville by each of their rooms.

"Hey I'm going to the Golden hills, keep an eye on the brat while I'm gone."

"Oh please, I have to go to Illirium to see the elves."

"Well I'm not watching him!"

She leaves and slams the door behind her storming down to the entrance.

"Well I'm off too. Do try to mutilate yourself horribly!"

He slams the door too, going the same way as Gerda. I swear I heard something in the castle break and fall apart. Sounded like it came from where we just left. I'll check it out later, for now I want to see what Rollick has for me. When I get down there I smell roasting pumpkin. That's all you'll smell in his kitchen, that's basically all he cooks. Don't get me wrong, I like his food, it just gets old after awhile. Not that our lands grow anything else at this point. No one knows why, but only pumpkins survived the blight and now they flourish here to the point where nothing else CAN grow. I guess Rollick's skills really came in handy then.

"Is that it Rollick?"

He turns and looks at me then looks over at thee very obvious box I'm eyeing that is on the counter next to the large oven.

"Yes, that's it. It had very specific instructions for you to open it on your 16th birthday. I 'ave no idea who it's from but I shook it a bit, sounds like metal."

I go over and pick it up. It's a bit heavy and something makes a clinking noise. I pull the lid off and look inside. In the box is a large metal gauntlet that has a glowing orange stone attached to it. I slide it on my left hand. It fits perfectly as I flex my fingers inside it.


End file.
